The present invention is generally directed to an electromagnetic valve and, more particularly, to improvements in such valves.
It is generally known in the prior art to provide electromagnetic valves with a ball member which is adapted to be engaged with or spaced from a valve seat by the reciprocal action of an armature of an electromagnet. However, the known electromagnetic valves are possessed of several disadvantages which affect their proper operation. For example, it is known to directly place the ball member into a recess formed in the movable armature. This construction is disadvantageous because the play of the ball member in the recess of the armature, as well as the play of the armature as considered with respect to the bore in which the armature is conducted add up to an unacceptable value. Since the ball member is not properly centered, this causes improper seating of the ball member with its valve seat, thus disadvantageously influencing the operation of the valve, particularly in quick-switching applications.
Furthermore, the prior art requires special adaptation of the magnetic and valve parts. Thus, it is frequently impossible to use a specific valve part in a multiplicity of applications without incurring great expense.